


Let me experience you

by Anime_Yaoi_Couples



Series: Changed by love. [3]
Category: narusasu - Fandom, sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Yaoi_Couples/pseuds/Anime_Yaoi_Couples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto flustered about his feelings for sasuke, until Sasuke takes him to a place to get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me experience you

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00  
>  It's short, sorry I winged this.
> 
> \- Very explicit sex scenes.  
>  \- Sasunaru.  
>  \- No idea if this will be ongoing.  
>  \- I'm writing this because there needs to be more hardcore sasunaru in the world.  
>  \- written in "narration".  
>  \- Naturally - It changes the actual backstory of the characters from naruto... It is a fanfic after all...  
>  \- Literally the other characters from naruto besides his friends, (elders, teachers, etc.) are just put in for the sake of me being too lazy to make this original lol.. I.E "Mrs. Kurenai"  
>  \- Bashing language, But don't worry it'll play out.

*The next morning in naruto's bathroom.  
We kissed... We fucking kissed... I can't believe it. His lips were so soft, his body pressed against mine holding me tight...  
I'm blushing now just thinking about it... It wasn't a dream right? this actually happen didn't it? Damn it, I'm getting so flustered over this, why is he special?  
Why is he able to make me feel like this, I've never cared about a meet fuck before.. But now all I can think about is us kissing, being close... Cuddling...  
Cuddling? God fucking damn it he really has me now doesn't he? (Naruto hunches over his bathroom sink, covers his face and laughs at himself) I can't believe this.

*looking back up at the mirror at himself.  
Should I ask him out? I mean I've never had a boyfriend before, What do i do? Get him flowers, chocolate?? - No... Guys aren't into that.  
*Glancing over at his phone to look at the time  
Damn It school is going to start soon I got to get ready, ... Should I look nice for Sasuke? (Naruto drags out a bunch of nice looking clothes from the closet.)  
No, No, No, No, These are all formal clothes from when my dad would drag me to me to some Important Business event. Ugh why do I even care what I wear in-front of him, I doubt he'd be impressed by it. Maybe I should save one of these nicer outfits for one of our dates... ... ... Did I just say that? Please kill me someone ...  
*Buzz Buzz* (Phone vibrating)  
Huh? A text from Sasuke, how did he even get my number?  
"Meet me before school starts across town" The fuck? That's vague as hell. He sent directions to some place ages away from the school.. I wonder what it's about. Well I haven't got long before school starts so I need to head over there now.  
*Naruto quickly throws on a casual shirt and pants and heads out to the direction Sasuke sent him.*  
Naruto meets up with Sasuke at the direction he sent him across town, finding Sasuke in an abandoned parking lot alone leaning against the front of his car waiting.

S-Sasuke? Why are we out here in the middle of no where?  
Sasuke: "Park you car in this lot, and come with me in mine."  
Naruto: "Uh?? Why, where are we going?"  
Sasuke: "Don't worry about it just get in" He said while walking back around to the drivers seat.

This.. Is weird... but I guess I'll go with him.  
*Getting In the car, Sasuke starts the engine and begins driving off with Naruto in the passengers seat. After a few min it becomes obvious that they're driving out of town completely.

Naruto: "W-Where are we going, we're leaving town. There's nothing but forest out here, are you going to kill me out here or something?" he said sarcastically.  
Sasuke: "Well that'd be one way to get rid of you."  
Naruto: "What?"  
Sasuke: "I'm kidding, you'll see in a minute we're almost there."

*A few more minutes pass. Sasuke pulls over on the side of the road, seemingly in the middle of no where.

Sasuke: "We're here come on."  
Naruto: "No way! you seriously are going to murder me out in the woods!"  
Sasuke: "Shut up and come on!"  
Naruto: "Fine..."

Naruto gets out of the car and follows sasuke, through a faint dirt path after moving through the first layer of trees.  
after following the path for awhile they reach a massive river shinning from the sunlight, and just a before it is a blanket and a basket.

Naruto: "W-What is this place" shocked by the view.  
Sasuke: "This river cuts through most of the a majority of the woods around the town. I come here when i need to get away. I figured it'd be a nice spot for our first date"  
Naruto: "D-Date?"  
Sasuke: "The day when we kissed I couldn't get it out of my head, kissing you was the most natural and amazing thing I've ever experienced. I want to keep experiencing things like that with you. Will you take the time to have this proper date with me?"

*Naruto not knowing what to say, grabs Sasuke and kisses him. After pulling away nartuo covers his face and turning away because he's now blushing.

Sasuke: "I guess that's a yes" He said smiling.

*Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand and pulls him to the picnic area he had set up. The two boys talked, laughed, kissed, held each other until the middle of the afternoon. Naruto only being able to think one thing;

"You really are making me....  
...love you"


End file.
